unity_of_tirennfandomcom-20200213-history
Unity of Tirenn
Unrest in Calradia The peaceful times of Calradia were coming to an end. Every Faction had there own land all in a convenient place. all lord were busy with thriving there villages and beating bandits. but that all ended when the unfitting lords were gained aces to power. lords became jealous of wealth of other villages and started to raid and steal there cattle. trying to cover it up by blaming looters. all until a lord was caught red handed. As an answer the lord of the village started raiding the other lords villages and so as a domino effect villages were being raided of there wealth by unfitting lords who are sworn to defend those people of Calradia. Kings started blaming each other for attacking there economy and so the first wars were declared in a unrest that wouldn't stop for the coming 10 years. Hermund of Tirenn under the oath of the king in the north had a castle all the way to the north east of Calradia. spending mody of his days hunting sea raiders. Hermund had only 1 castle under his control. no town or village were given to him. Mostly this was not a concern to Hermund because he had no ambition for such responsibility. as lord of Tirenn you were learned to do what is morally right. To do what you promised and in the best interest of the people you serve. even though he almost always fought by the kings side he was never awarded anything by the current lord of the North. nevertheless King Harald and Hermund of Tirenn were good friends. Hermund answerd every call when the marchall of the north called for a campaign and always came to the king to ask if he needed help with anything when Hermund had the time. but that one day Hermund noticed something. Calradia was falling apart. things did not escalate yet. but Hermund saw it coming form miles away. King Harald had called for a meating and Hermund saw this as an oppurtunity to tell him about his vision. but shockingly King Harald had other ideas. He saw oppurtuniy to expend his land. use this unrest to conquer more land in search for more wealth and fame. And so Hermund had troubling thoughts. When Hermund arrived in his castle after the meeting he went to a small room in his castle were he had a small statue. He prayed to his father. [Father.. I know we are not one family who are blinded by power but we are sworn to protect the ones we try to serve.. Since the day I was born I had a fire in my hearth to serve these ideals because I believe them without a doubt. but I feel that the people I want to serve are all the people in Calradia. not just the man living in my castle. the kings of this generation are not fit to serve and for this land to flourish like it ones did there needs to be a change. I am planning to unify this land as one faction and rule only because I am not corrupted by power. I am in need of your guidance father because I know im about to travel a bumpy road were my destination is uncertain. but I feel like this is the road i must travel to ensure the good will always thrive above the greediness of man.] ''Hermund sat down in his castle ''and started planning. he only had one castle to his name. He knew that the disision he is about to make will cost many lives, break livelongs pacts, create many enemies and he will lose many friends. But Hermund was determend this is a price he is willing to pay to even have a better future for this land. And after a long time of deep thinking his plan was set in motion.